


Doctor Who Drabbles

by AllieCat



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-09-24
Updated: 2012-09-24
Packaged: 2017-11-14 23:19:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/520551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllieCat/pseuds/AllieCat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of Doctor Who drabbles and ficlets, whatever comes to mind really.  I'll probably include all doctors and companions, though it'll likely be mainly Ten.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doctor Who Drabbles

You have two hearts and as hard as I try I can't seem to understand either one of them. My mother always told me that you would know love when you felt it, you'd be able to pick out the difference between a school yard crush and the real thing, and with you - I felt it. I loved you so much, Doctor. You aren't even human, and yet I seem to have fallen so very hard for you, but you see straight through. I'm never going to forget the times we shared, or the places we went, people we met, but I'm afraid this is goodbye. I can't keep tricking myself into thinking that you're going to turn around and miraculously feel the same way. I'm not Rose, and I never will be. I know how much you loved her, it's as clear as day, it's written all over your face. So, Doctor, we've come to the end. I will be forever indebted to you, and remember that you're always welcome here. I'm sorry to leave you, I really am.

Love always, your friend,  
Martha Jones.  
xo


End file.
